Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Season 2
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). However, Phineas's feelings for Isabella are somewhat unclear, although his feelings seem to be going from oblivious to romantic as days pass. Isabella reading the complaints.jpg you bet!.JPG release the gelatin mix!.JPG Stirring team, commence mixing operations!.JPG Don't Even Blink - What'cha Doin'?.jpg Cool can I ride it.jpg Candace wants to see where it goes.jpg It's gone!.jpg Plans for the restaurant.jpg Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg It should lead us right to Meap.jpg it's three miles in that direction.jpg Stay with the ship.jpg Phineas didn't get her insult.jpg Isabella trying to be cute.jpg Isabella acting cute.jpg I wonder how Ferb is doing.jpg How come you think Meap is so cute.jpg Can't figure it out.jpg Cute meter shorts out.jpg 209a- phineas and isabella with camera.png 209a- phinabella smiling.png Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Phineas King of the World.jpg THAT FLAG MEANS STORM WARNING.jpg StormWarning.png Isabella and Phineas on a spring board.jpg Phineas on the umbrella stand.png Seeing Baljeet dangling on a lamp.png Rescuing Isabella by a thread.JPG Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg Phineas makes Isabella blush.png PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png Isabella says yes.JPG Phineas shows table.JPG Oh, Phineas!.JPG Isabella about to approach table.JPG Isabella stops.jpg Phineas asks for music.JPG Phineas asks for rose petels.JPG Phineas asks for cupid.JPG Less and less amused.jpg Isabella-sullen what.JPG Oblivious to what Isabella said.JPG I heard you.JPG PhineasChecksList.png That ought to do it.jpg Climbing up to the stern.jpg PhineasIsabella30.jpg Riding the fun preserver.jpg PhineasIsabella27.png Making X-ray glasses.jpg stayherewiththemachine.jpg Biggest durable bubble.JPG PhineasIsabella36.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg ItsYouICareAbout.jpg Centaur Phineas.png Here'sTheSap.png IsabellaInvitedUs.png I tried to tell you Candace.jpg Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg Danville For Niceness 2.png Phineas&Isabella-singing.jpg Wrapping Up.PNG Cleaning Up.PNG PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png I'd Say Pretty Good.PNG It's beautiful.jpg You Let Me Down.png TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png Thanks For Saving Me.png Phineas and Isabella apologizing to each other.jpg Isabella Mad at Buford - SBTY.PNG Spanish Dancers - SBTY.PNG Going to Find Some Parts - SBTY.PNG YES Isabella - SBTY.png Yeah Sure - SBTY.PNG What Do You Think of the City of Love - SBTY.PNG I wish it was the city of airplane parts.PNG Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It - SBTY.PNG Share a Crêpe Sucre.png At This Parisian Cafe - SBTY.PNG Phineas points at the awning.PNG Smell These Flowers - SBTY.PNG Phineas wants rivets.PNG Oh, Phineas.jpg Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me - SBTY.PNG Look at that blowtorch.png Isabella is sad.JPG Depressed in the City of Love.jpg Fancy Cheese - SBTY.PNG Strolling through town.JPG Phineas-oil paint.PNG Looking at a painting.png Isabella watches phineas.JPG Walking by a fountain.JPG He wants to fix the plane.JPG Walking through the city of love.JPG This is about the plane isn't it?.jpg Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg Isabella Got Her Wish - SBTY.PNG You're not gonna enjoy the sunset.jpg Phineas About to Hug Isabella - SBTY.PNG Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg Isabella in trance.jpg Celebration - SBTY.PNG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Isabella from SBTY.jpg Phineas from SBTY.jpg Imagen1.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG PhineasxIsabella.JPG Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg Gazing at Phineas.jpg Looking at Phineas.jpg Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg 795px-When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Wow, chatty.JPG Not a general rule.jpg Conducting the screams.jpg }} Category:Character galleries